


Glomped

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vortex's quiet flight is interrupted. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glomped

Vortex thought the first ping on his sensors was an error and he wrote himself an internal note to run a full defrag when he next recharged. A little sensor glitch like that wasn't that much cause for concern.

When it happened a second time and then a third he got around the issue by disabling the sensors throwing up the errors. I mean, the Autobot flyers weren't around, if they were they'd have gotten closer and started shooting by now. Slagging Autobot gestalt were as bad as the seekers.

A rotary mech just couldn't enjoy a nice relaxing flight without at least one of them blasting past taunting him about his speed. Scrap buckets just couldn't understand that if he wanted to travel that fast he'd have welded a jet engine to his aft. No, it was all about the the wind over his rotors, of drifting around and just enjoying the open air. And of course, mocking he seekers by flying backwards.

::Hi, Who are you? Isn't this awesome? I'm Blades by the way. I like flying. It's fun. Do you like flying?::

The transmission made Vortex drop several mech lengths, probably the only thing which saved him from a collision with the Autobot rotary.

Joy. So much for his quiet flight time now that the...wait...Autobot _rotary_?!

Vortex was so busy trying to work out how he missed the fact that the Autobots had a rotary that he completely missed the Autobot powering closer until he transformed and latched onto him. Vortex had to push more power into holding his altitude under the increased weight.

::The frag?:: He asked on a short range comm.::

The Autobot completely ignored the annoyed growl and snickered at him. ::Ratchet says that's a bad word and you shouldn't say it.:: Quite frankly Vortex didn't give a slag about what Ratchet said, except the Autobot just wouldn't stop talking. ::We only onlined a little bit ago and I just had to come flying. I didn't expect to find anybody up here but you're like me and that's so cool. Hey guess what...::

Vortex switched comm channels, leaving the Autobot chattering away in the background, something in his excited monologue having caught Vortex's attention.

'We'. The rotary said 'we' as in more than one. The Autobots wouldn't have done something as stupid as making a full gestalt of rotaries would they? He carefully eased back onto the main channel and asked that, the Autobot changing tack happily.

::No, my brothers are all ground vehicles, Hot Spot is a fire engine, Groove is...::

Well, at least that was one positive thing. Now all he had to do was get rid of the Autobot clinging to him. He was tempted to fly back to the Nemesis with his unwanted passenger but his fuel gauge had already been low and he didn't feel like having to ditch in the sea and swimming part way.

Instead he opened a commlink to the Autobots and pinged them his coordinates. Several confused queries filled the comm asking why he was giving them his location and if he had been in bipedal form he would have grinned.

::I think I found something that belongs to you.::


End file.
